The present invention relates to a method of and a device for data determination of a model for determination of characteristic variables of an internal combustion engine, in particular an internal combustion engine with direct injection or suction pipe injection.
The non published patent application DE 197 45 682 discloses a method of and a device for determination of characteristic variables, which are a part of a model for controlling a drive unit, and depending on the type of the drive unit, can be different. There first, by automatic processing of a predetermined measuring program, measuring data are determined for at least one operational variable of the drive unit for different operation points of the drive unit. Then, in a second step the characteristic variables are measured by optimization of the deviation, and the operational variable is determined on the basis of the calculated value of the characteristic variables.